Talk:Ochre Dofus
Rumor is that it gives a movement point, because of the tofu inside of the egg (though since the vulbis dofus is +1mp, this is unlikely). It may be Damages because no other dofuses give damages... who knows... well until someone puts it on wiki im clueless. Could the Tofu maybe equate to Agility? -.^ End of Rumors It's written in the first Dofus Magazine (french edition) that the Giant Kralove killed the Earth Dragon and is now the guardian of the Ochre Dofus. This boss has been activated in the latest update 1.21. It certainly doesn't give a PM, since it's on the the Vulbis one, dropped by Crocabulia. None dropped it yet, so the bonus is still unknown. Someone in Test Server was selling one for 10m and it looks like it gives +1AP EDIT: Ankama made an errata and wrote that the gigantic kralove does NOT drop the Ochre dofus, contrary to what what written in Dofus Magazine -_-; End of Rumors Again In the | 1.24 update they added a quest, which (I assume) gives the Ochre Dofus. The quest is probably given by Otomai or Otomai's Assistent. :Don't add to the rumors^^ This quest will not give a Dofus. --Lirielle 10:21, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :The log posts say that the string of quests will lead to the ochre dofus, meaning this quest wont, but a quest coming from it might. --Hinairusu Effects Please cite a reliable source if you want to edit the effects of this Dofus. Thanks. --Lirielle 10:28, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Re:Effects The dofus was obtained on french beta-tests by a player from pouchote, if it gives on traditional server and on beta-test the same bonus then it gives +1AP Gnarkol 19:40, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :After the beta player won this dofus one of the developper, BillFR, said something like: "Dommage que Grenouille ait eu le jet mini, par contre.", that is: "Too bad Grenouille player who got the dofus on the beta got the minimal value, though." Jeuxonline forums So we still wait for the next one to see if there's even bigger dofus. Currently the quest has a bug and cannot be finished, but there's a new version on test with a fix for this bug. Some players are ready with all the items from the quest and waiting for the new version to get their ochre dofus! :AnotherMike 30 Jully 2008 :: Edwincloud added the following note on the main page: "Edit: On the server Rosal EssenseofSuperiority obtained a 2 AP one. ". If there's still a bug with the 1.24 version of the client then I cannot see how this is possible until the bugfix on the Test Server is moved to the current client. Can anyone confirm? Is it possible to complete the quest yet? Has the bug been fixed? I removed it from the actual page but mentioned it here as it seems to corroborate what the Dev said. Fyorl 06:58, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::: I was shown EssenceOfSuperiority's Ochre on Rosal, and it was +1 AP. I think someone is trying to spread a false rumor. --Numatt 19:50, 8 September 2008 (UTC) :::: The consensus on IV seems to be that the Dev's comment was a joke (i.e. +1 AP is the lowest you can get on an Ochre Dofus but it's also the highest) and that it's just a rumour that the Dofus can have more than 1 AP. Fyorl 11:07, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Effects Also it's a part of a quest from Otomai's Island, so we must wait when it will be done on regular server.